Yoshi Tatsu
thumb *Names **Naofumi Yamamoto *Nick Names **Mr.Yamamoto **Yamamoto **Yoshitatsu **"Yoshi Tatsu" *Height **1.85 m (6 ft 1 in) *Weight **100 kg (220 lb) *Birth_Date **July 1, 1977 (age 32) **Gifu, Japan *Billed **Tokyo, Japan *Death Date *Birth Place **Gifu, Japan *Resides *Billed *Trainers **Yuji Nagata]] **New Japan Dojo **Florida Championship Wrestling *Debut In Wrestling 12/10/2002 *Retired From Wrestling New Japan Pro Wrestling (2002–2008) Yamamoto trained for his professional wrestling career in the New Japan Pro Wrestling Dojo before making his professional wrestling debut on October 12, 2002 Yamamoto lost to Wataru Inoue in his debut match in the first match of a show in the Korakuen Hall Toukon Series 2002 Initially Yamamoto worked low card matches for NJPW, normally on the losing side to gain ring experience. On December 27, 2003, Yamamoto lost to Ryusuke Taguchi in a match where the winner would get a match on NJPW's most prestigious show, their January 4 Dome Show Wrestling World Yamamoto participated in the Young Lion Cup 2004 where he defeated Hirooki Goto, Aikya Anzawa, and Hiroshi Nagao to earn a total of six points, not enough to qualify for the finals NJPW Strong Energy 2004 Toukon Festival Part II Yamamoto also participated in the 2005 Young Lion Cup 2005 where he only won one match, defeating Yujiro In 2006 Yamamoto participated in his first G1 Climax 2006 tournament, losing all four matches Yamamoto teamed up with Manabu Nakanishi to compete in the G1 Climax Tag League 2006, defeating Giant Bernard and Travis Tomko to earn their sole victory in the tournament On January 8, 2006, Yamamoto and Osamu Nishimura defated Toru Yano and a returning Togi Makabe Over the summer of 2007 Yamamoto began teaming regularly with Hiroshi Tanahashi forming a team called "New Japan Dragons", earning a match for the IWGP Tag Team Championship against the then champions, Bernard and Tomko, albeit in a losing effort NJPW 35th Anniversary Tour Circuit 2007 New Japan Soul G1 Climax Tag 2007 LeagueYamamoto teamed up with Takashi Ilzuka, while they defeated three teams (Hirooki Goto and Milano Collection A.T., Togi Makabe and Toru Yano, and Giant Bernard and Travis Tomko); the team ended up in last place On November 2, 2007 Yamamoto wrestled his last match for NJPW, teaming with his mentor Yuji Nagata in a losing effort against Tomohiro Ishii and Toru Yano Developmental territory (2008–2009) In late 2007 Yamamoto was signed by WWE to a full time contract, which meant that he had to relocate to the United States. He immediately was assigned to WWE's developmental territory FCW to undergo assessment and training in the "WWE Style" of wrestling. Initially he wrestled as Mr. Yamamoto, then simply as Yamamoto He briefly teamed with Sheamus O'Shaunessy under the team name the Movers and the Shakers The Gymini (Jake & Jesse) besiegen The Movers And Shakers (Mr. Yamamoto & Sheamus) Later on he changed his ring name to Yoshitatsu, before tweaking the spelling to Yoshi Tatsu, the name he currently works under. ECW (2009–2010) On June 30, 2009, Yamamoto joined the ECW under the ring name Yoshi Tatsu. He had his first match that night, defeating Shelton Benjamin, although he lost a rematch to Benjamin on the July 9 episode of ECW I mean ECW, TV On the October 20 episode of ECW Tatsu defeated Zack Ryder to become number one contender for the ECW Championship although he failed to win the championship the following week against Christian Than Jericho makes surprise appearance, faces Christian On the December 22 edition of ECW Yoshi Tatsu defeated Jack Swagger to earn a spot in the ECW Homecoming battle royal where the winner would challenge Christian for the ECW title at the Royal Rumble 2010 Tatsu engage in superb battle for title On the January 12 edition of ECW, however, Tatsu wasn't able to win the battle royal when he was eliminated by Kane. At the Royal Rumble 2010 Tatsu competed in his first Royal Rumble match, but was eliminated by John Cena Tatsu then formed a tag team with Goldust and the duo have become the number one contenders for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championships but failed in capturing the titles on the final episode of ECW on Syfy Raw (2010) After the ECW brand was discontinued, Tatsu made his debut on the Raw brand on the February 22, 2010 edition of Raw where he teamed up with Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston to defeat Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes, after Orton turned on his partners Tatsu won a 26-Man Battle Royal in the dark match]] to open WrestleMania XXVI by last eliminating Zack Ryder In wrestling facing Yoshi Tatsu in an ECW live event.]] *'Finishing Moves' **Buzzaw Kick (Roundhouse kick) - WWE **Cloverleaf - New Japan Pro Wrestling *'Signature Moves' **Reverse Side Kick **Diving Ppinning Heel **Shoot Kick **Fisherman Suplex **German Suplex **Northern Lights Suplex **Octopus hold **Roaring Elbow **Roll Through Snapmare (followed by a kick to the opponent's chest) **Running Double Knee Strike *'Nicknames' **"Cardiac Kid" **"The Poison Fist of the Pacific Rim" *'Music' **Jim Johnston - Tuff Stuff **James Alan Johnston - Jpop Drop